Angel and Evil
by TR0068
Summary: Malaikat dan Iblis tentunya memiliki sesuatu yang akan diperebutkan, termasuk cinta. Siapakah yang berhasil mendapat kepercayaan dan hatinya? / Taoris / KrisTao / Kris Tao - ChanTao / TaoYeol / Chanyeol Tao here / Don't forget RnR. Xiexie
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:  
EXO Member**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

_**-TR0068-**_

* * *

...

...

...

"Hey bocah panda, bangun!"

...

...

...

"Hey bocah! Kubilang bangun! Aku kelaparan!"

...

...

...

"AKU BILANG BANGUN YA BANGUN!"

**BUAK!**

Seorang pria berbadan besar menendang cukup kuat anak kecil yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka panda. Anak itu meringis kesakitan, mengingat luka yang ia dapat terakhir kali belum sepenuhnya sembuh, dan sekarang, orang itu menambah luka dibadannya lagi.

"_B-baba, _Tao masih mengantuk.."

"Halah, alasanmu saja. Ah! dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu karena aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu! cih"

Ya, Huang Zi Tao atau kita sebut saja Tao, adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Huang yang dulunya merupakan keluarga yang terbilang hidup mewah. Tetapi, perusahaan Huang harus gulung tikar karena sang pemilik terikat dengan hutang yang terbilang tidaklah sedikit. Sejak ia ditinggal oleh sang ibu, Tao tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Melihatnya tersenyum saja hampir mustahil.

Ayahnya sangat membenci Tao karena ia merasa bahwa Tao lah yang mengakibatkan kematian sang ibu. Tao masih sangat muda, umurnya saja baru 7 tahun dan ia harus bekerja keras memenuhi kehendak ayahnya. Mimpi saja bila ia dibayar dengan kasih sayang, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah luka, luka, dan luka.

"Buatkan aku makanan, jika sekali lagi kulihat tidak ada makanan, maka kaulah yang akan kumakan."

**BLAM!**

Tao hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenyataan yang ia dapat. Melawan tentu saja ia tidak bisa, ia sangat menyayangi keluarga satu satunya itu. Walaupun ia hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu dan budak bagi ayahnya.

Tao segera merapikan tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur? Oh yang benar saja.. Tao hanya tidur diatas kasur yang terbilang tidak layak pakai. Tetapi ia sangat nyaman tidur diatas kasur itu karena menurutnya ia lebih baik tidur disana dibandingkan dengan lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Setelah selesai dengan tempat tidurnya, Tao segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan ayahnya. Ingat! Sarapan ayahnya. Tao tidak diperbolehkan makan makanan lain selain sisa makanan ayahnya, karena menurut sang ayah, jika Tao diberi makanan, itu hanya mengurangi persediaan makanan yang ada.  
Tao melihat-lihat isi kulkas, dan yang ia temui hanyalah beberapa roti dan daging.

'_Sepertinya hari ini Tao tidak makan lagi..'_

Dengan lincahnya Tao membuat roti isi untuk sang ayah. Tidak lupa juga Tao membuatkan kopi untuk sang ayah.

"Mana makananku bocah?" Ucap sang ayah tiba-tiba.

"A-ada di atas meja..." Tao berdiri tegap disamping meja makan. Ia memperhatikan sang ayah makan berharap sang ayah menyisakan sedikit untuknya. Tetapi tentu saja itu mustahil karena sang ayah juga nampaknya sangat kelaparan, walau tidak separah Tao.

"_Ba-baba_.. Tao lapar.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kau cari saja di tempat sampah.. Sampah sepertimu cocoknya hanya makan sampah."

Tao hanya menunduk. Sudah biasa ia diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Ah satu lagi, sebaiknya kau rapikan penampilanmu, karena sebentar lagi orang yang membelimu akan datang menjemputmu."

"_S-shenme? B-baba_ menjual Tao? _Bu yao! Wo bu yao qu_!"

"Berisik sekali kau, sana bersihkan tubuh kotormu."

...

...

...

Tao mulai tidak tahan, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya, mengemas barang-barang yang menurutnya penting untuk dibawa bersamanya pergi. Tao membawa tas berbentuk pandanya itu dan kabur diam-diam lewat jendela kamarnya.  
Tanpa basa basi lagi Tao segera berlari menjauh dari rumahnya. Bisa ia dengar suara sang ayah memintanya untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..hah.." Tao mengatur deru nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman karena berlari cukup lama. Kakinya pegal, perutnya juga lapar. Rasanya seperti mau mati.

"Hiks hiks.. Tuhan.. Tao lapar.. kenapa Tuhan tidak membuat hujan makanan saja.."

**Puk**

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh diatas kepalanya, ia segera mengambil benda itu dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Uwaaa hotdog! Tuhan mendengar doa Tao ya? Xiexie~" Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, hotdog itu sudah habis tidak bersisa.. untung saja Tao tidak memakan bungkusnya.

"Sepertinya kau lapar sekali.."

"E-eh? " Tao terkejut dengan kedatangan bocah laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Ini makanlah lagi.." Anak itu menyodorkan sebungkus hotdog lagi kepada Tao.

"_Xi-xiexie gege_.. tetapi gege tidak menambahkan racun kan?" Ucap Tao polos.

"hahahaha tentu saja tidak.. makanlah"

Tao dengan lahap memakan hotdog itu. Bocah laki-laki yang duduk disampingkan hanya memasang senyuman.

"Ah! Sepretinya _mama_ sudah menjemputku.. Aku pergi dulu ya.. Sampai jumpa!"

"Eh? _Shi, xiexie gege_~"

Bocah laki-laki itu berlari menuju wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibunya. Ayahnya berada di dalam mobil dan sempat melirik ke arah Tao. Tao hanya diam melihat pemandangan bahagia didepan matanya. Ia sangat berharap bahwa sekarang Tao berada di posisi bocah laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui itu.

"Tuhan mengirim malaikat yang membawa hotdog ya?" Ucap Tao polos sambil memandang langit. "Tuhan, Tao juga ingin punya keluarga yang bahagia seperti malaikat Tao tadi." Tanpa sadar Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara ayahnya berteriak memanggil namanya. Tao mulai panik dan langsung saja ia berlari menjauhi taman itu.

"Tuhan! Bukan ini yang Tao maksud, Tao tidak ingin bermain kejar-kejaran dengan _baba _ini tidak membuat Tao bahagia!" Ucap Tao sambil terus berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang surya mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, saat ini Tao sedang duduk dipinggir pantai menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh sang pencipta.

"Tuhan, kenapa matahari tenggelam berjam-jam tetapi tidak mati mati? Tao saja yang tenggelam 3 menit hampir mati. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil kepada Tao.." lagi-lagi Tao bergumam hal-hal yang aneh.

"Bodoh, pertanyaanmu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar.."

"Eh?" Tao segera melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Bisa ia lihat bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, ia cukup tinggi, mukanya seperti bukan orang China. Itu menurut Tao.

"Gege siapa?"

"Aku siapa bukan urusanmu.. sekarang kau ini siapa?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kalau begitu Tao siapa juga bukan urusan gege."

"Ah.. ternyata namamu Tao.. dasar bodoh."

"Kenapa gege selalu bilang Tao bodoh.. Tao tidak bodoh!"

"Kau ini anak yang bodoh dan ceroboh ya.."

"Gege jahat! Tao tidak bodoh dan ceroboh!" Ucap Tao sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan membentakku!" Secara tidak sadar bocah laki-laki itu melempar segenggam pasir ke arah muka Tao.

"Uh.. perih.." Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengusapnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"_du-duibuqi..._aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" langsung saja bocah itu menyingkirkan tangan Tao dan meniup matanya. Tao hanya bisa diam, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana? Masih perih?" Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Gege jahat" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bocah laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Tao yang sibuk memperhatikan sunset didepan matanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya langit benar-benar mulai gelap.

"kenapa gege tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?" Ucap bocah itu sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ti-tidak.. bukan itu maksud Tao.."

"Ah_.. wo mingbai.._ orang tuaku sedang pergi, aku bosan di rumah.. terlalu berisik, para maid tidak berhenti menggangguku.."

"Uwaaaa.. gege punya maid di rumah? Kalau Tao malah jadi maid di rumah."

"_Shenme_? Kau jadi maid? Hahahaha jangan bercanda, bocah bertubuh kecil sepertimu mana mungkin jadi maid."

"Tao tidak bercanda ge.. huft" Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Langsung saja Kris menepuk pipi Tao cukup keras.

"sakit gege!" Tao memukul lengan bocah itu cukup keras juga, sedangkan bocah itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahahaha, _duibuqi _Tao.. kau pulanglah, aku juga harus pulang sekarang.. orang tuaku pasti sudah menunggu.. _see ya_!" Bocah itu berlari meninggalkan Tao yang hanya diam.

"Tuhan, mengapa orang itu jahat sekali! Dia seperti iblis!"

Tanpa aba-aba terdengar bunyi petir yang cukup besar hingga mengejutkan Tao. Tao memang tidak suka petir karena katanya petir itu memiliki suara seperti monster. Langsung saja Tao berlari menuju gazebo yang ada di pantai itu dan memilih untuk bermalam disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

Annyeong chingu

Ini ff pertama author.. masih percobaan sih, mian kalau aneh ceritanya kkkk  
Jangan lupa review ne kalau bisa kasih masukan juga buat Author TT author masih newbie.

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:  
EXO Member**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

_**-TR0068-**_

* * *

"Ugh.." Tao kecil membuka mata pandanya. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Tubuhnya menggigil mengingat lokasi dimana ia bermalam dan keadaannya sekarang ini. Langsung saja ia mendekati lautan dan mencuci mukanya.

...

...

"HWAAA PERIH! ASIN! PERIH! ASIN!" Tao berteriak sambil memeramkan mata dan menjulurkan dirinya. Tentu saja, air laut berbeda dengan air biasa yang lain. Tao mengeringkan mukanya dengan lengan baju yang ia pakai.

"Ugh! Tao benci laut!" Tao menginjak-injak air laut yang ada di dekatnya dan pergi menjauhi pantai, berharap ia menemukan makanan.

-o0o-

"_Mama_.. Tao lapar.." Tao berjalan di tengah kota sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Tao memperhatikan Tao. Tapi tidak ada satupun pandangan tersebut yang mengganggunya. Tao berjalan mendekati sebuah toko mainan dan memilih untuk beristirahat di depan toko itu.  
Tao merasa kakinya sudah akan patah, mungkin jika ia tetap melanjutkan petualangannya ini, ia akan kehilangan kaki mungilnya itu.

"Kau lapar?"

Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak melihat lagi orang yang berbicara dengannya. Tiba-tiba ada sebungkus hotdog yang jatuh ke atas pahanya.

"Eh? Hotdog?" Langsung saja Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hotdog gege!"

"Ah! Kau anak kelaparan kemarin kan? Hahaha kita bertemu lagi." Ucap bocah itu.

"Ah gege benar-benar malaikat Tao. _Xiexie _gege~" Tao langsung melahap hotdog itu, sebelum hotdog itu menjadi dingin.

"Jadi namamu Tao ya.. nama gege Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Shenme_? Park Chanyeol? Tao belum pernah mendengar nama seperti nama gege." Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Ya.. gege orang Korea, tetapi gege pindah ke China saat gege berumur 5 tahun."

"Uwaaa, keren!" Tao kegirangan sendiri.

"Hehehe, kenapa Tao dari kemarin sendirian terus? Mana _Baba_ dan _Mama_ Tao?"

"_Mama_ Tao ada bersama Tuhan.. _Baba_ Tao ada di rumah. Tao kabur dari rumah."

"Eh? Kabur dari rumah? _Wei shenme_?"

"_Baba_ Tao menjual Tao.. Tetapi Tao tidak mau dijual! _Baba_ Tao jahat!"

"Ummm jadi sekarang Tao tidak punya tempat tinggal?" Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol memikirkan sesuatu sedangkan Tao sibuk menghabiskan hotdog nya. "Bagaimana kalau Tao tinggal bersama gege?"

"BOLEH?!" Ucap Tao sedikit berteriak. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

-o0o-

"Eomma~ Yeol pulang..." Tao mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia kagum melihat kemegahan kediaman malaikat nya itu. Tao juga jadi merasa tidak enak karena meng-iya-kan ajakan Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang. Tetapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah akhirnya dia mempunyai tempat tinggal.

"Selamat datang Yeollie.. umm?" Nyonya Park melihat ke arah Tao yang menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Chanyeol "Itu siapa Yeol?"

"Ah ini teman Yeol eomma... dia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Eomma nya sudah meninggal dan Appa nya menjual dirinya, jadi dia kabur dari rumah. Teman Yeol boleh tinggal disini kan eomma?"

Nyonya Park tersenyum "Aigoo, kasihannya.. tentu saja boleh, rumah kita juga terlalu sepi... Selamat datang... ummm?"

"T-Tao..." Ucap Tao malu-malu.

"Selamat datang Tao.. Tao panggil bibi _eomma_ atau _mama_ saja ya?"

"E-eh? B-boleh bibi?" Tao tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja boleh, jangan malu-malu ya Tao.." Nyonya Park mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Tao mengerti apa maksudnya, langsung saja ia berlari ke arah Nyonya Park dan memeluknya dengan erat. "_Xiexie mama~"_

...

...

...

...

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja, senyuman selalu menghiasi wajah manis Tao. Nyonya Park sengaja menyekolahkan Tao di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bisa menjaga Tao dan Tao bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Saat Chanyeol mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, kedua orang tua Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas kepergian Chanyeol ke Korea. Chanyeol juga memohon kepada eomma nya untuk membawa Tao.

Tentu saja mereka tidak berpisah, Tao dan Chanyeol sengaja membeli apartment untuk tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menaruh hati kepada Tao tetapi ia tidak ingin Tao merubah cara pandangnya kepada Chanyeol hanya karena itu.

"Huah~ capeknya~ apa gege tidak merasa capek?" Tanya Tao sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kan ada Tao bersama gege." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang menurut Tao sengaja dibuat menggoda.

"Ish, memangnya apa hubungan gege capek atau tidak dengan Tao?"

"kan Tao sumber kekuatan gege." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Tao sendiri hanya pasrah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat menggoda di mata Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia mengecup bibir Tao yang masih virgin itu(?)

"Gege..Gege kenapa diam? Gege?" Tao bingung karena keterdiaman Chanyeol, ditambah lagi pandangan Chanyeol ke bibirnya? Kenapa Chanyeol menatap bibirnya?

"Gege kenapa? Bibir Tao kenapa?" Tao mengerucutkan lagi bibirnya berharap ia bisa melihat bibirnya sendiri. Oh Huang Zi Tao, tidak bisakah kau menyadari aura aneh di depanmu itu. Chanyeol memasang seringaian mesum yang tidak Tao sadari. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mendorong Tao ke dinding.

"G-gege?" Tao memandang Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tao hanya diam, tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol juga sudah mengunci badan Tao.

5

4

3

Tao tidak berani memandang Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, ia menutup kedua matanya.

2

...

...

...

Hening, Tao mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia bisa melihat mata coklat Chanyeol dari dekat. Indah. Tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik, kaku.

"Tao..."

Hening, Tao tidak menjawab, Ia sibuk mengagumi mata Chanyeol.

"Tao?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

**CUP**

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mencium bibir Tao. Tao tersadar dari lamunannya, tubuhnya memanas, mukanya memerah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa mukanya saat ini. Disisi lain Chanyeol mulai menarik pinggang Tao agar tidak ada jarak lagi diantara tubuh mereka. Tao tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ciuman dari Chanyeol saja tidak ia balas. Chanyeol mulai mengalungkan tangan Tao ke lehernya.

Merasa dia tidak punya hak untuk melajutkan perbuatannya ini, Chanyeol segera menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Bisa ia lihat muka Tao saat ini semerah tomat.

"Maafkan gege"

"E-eh? U-untuk apa gege?"

"Untuk yang tadi Tao.." Tao tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol meminta maaf, menurutnya hal tadi itu hal biasa. Ya, mengingat saat kecil ia tidak pernah diajarkan, diberitahu, ataupun mendengar hal-hal seperti tadi, jadi ia pikir semua itu adalah hal biasa.

"Ah.. tidak apa apa gege" Tao tersenyum. Chanyeol mengacak surai hitam Tao dan mereka mulai membersihkan apartment mereka.

-o0o-

Tao sudah menyelesaikan jam sekolahnya untuk hari ini, Chanyeol meminta Tao untuk datang ke kampus nya agar mereka berdua bisa pulang bersama. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Tao di mhmrapemhm oleh ahjussi ahjussi mesum ataupun digoda oleh yeoja yeoja genit oleh karena itu dia meminta Tao untuk mendatanginya. Jarak antara sekolah Tao dan kampus Chanyeol tidaklah jauh.

Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberitahukan Chanyeol bahwa dia menunggu di halaman. Hari sudah mulai malam, angin juga bertiup semakin kencang. Tao mengambil jaket dari tasnya. Ukurannya saja besar sekali, sudah jelas itu milik Chanyeol.

Tao menatap air mancur yang ada di depannya. Entah kenapa ia sangat tertarik.

"Kenapa airnya bisa bergerak ke atas? Bukankah air selalu bergerak ke bawah? Kalau begitu kenapa hujan tidak jatuh ke atas?" Ucap Tao entah kepada siapa.

"Dasar bodoh. Yang namanya jatuh itu pasti ke bawah."

"Eh?" Tao menatap ke sumber suara itu. "HEEE?! IBLIS!"

"HEY! APANYA YANG IBLIS?!"

Tao langsung saja menjauhi orang yang ia panggil 'iblis' itu. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar. Ia tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Orang itu mendekati Tao. Tao hanya bisa mundur, mulutnya tetap terbuka lebar.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..." Punggung Tao sudah menabrak pohon. Orang itu mulai mensejajarkan mukanya dengan muka Tao. Jarak mereka dekat sekali.

"Ah! Kau bocah bodoh yang kutemui di pantai waktu itu kan?"

"YAK! Aku tidak bodoh!" Ucap Tao sambil memukul orang didepannya itu cukup kuat.

"Aw.. kau ini.. Bodoh bodoh ternyata kuat juga ya.." Orang itu mengusap lengannya yang tadi dipukul Tao.

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Ya, kau itu bodoh, tunggu.. biar kuingat namamu..hmmm.." Namja didepan Tao itu mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu lancipnya.

Orang itu membuat Tao jengkel. "Namaku Tao!"

"Ah iya, Tao.. akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengejarku sampai sejauh ini hm?" Goda namja di depannya.

"YAK! Untuk apa aku mengejar orang sepertimu, lagipula aku juga tidak tahu gege ini siapa.."

"Oh! Kenalkan, namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris." Kris tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Tao melihat tangan Kris yang besar. Di matanya tangan Kris itu seperti mesin penghancur, lihat saja ukurannya yang besar. Tao membalas sapaan Kris itu.

Hangat

Itulah yang Tao rasakan saat memegang tangan Kris. Oh lihat saja senyumannya. Senyumannya berhasil membuat pipi Tao memanas.

"Tao!"

Tao langsung melepaskan tangan Kris dan berbalik untuk menatap sumber suara itu.

"Chanyeol gege!" Tao langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris begitu saja. Kris langsung memasang raut wajah dinginnya lagi.

"Gege~ gege kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Tao dengan nada manja. Ugh, mungkin Chanyeol bisa gila bila mendengar suara Tao seperti itu lagi.

"Maafkan gege Tao, tadi gege harus menyelesaikan tugas dulu."

"Um, baiklah.. gege gege! Tao mau memperkenalkan gege dengan teman...eh? Kris ge kemana?"

"Kris ge? Siapa Tao?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu.. tadi.. yang bersama Tao"

"hahahahaha Tao jangan main-main, daritadi Tao sendirian" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Tao.

"Tao tidak bercanda gege!"

"Hahahaha, sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang.." Chanyeol menyodorkan helm kepada Tao. Tao hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Mind to RnR?**_

* * *

Hehehe, mian kalau author update nya gabisa kilat TT author lagi ujian sekarang '-')9

Thanks yang sebelumnya sudah review, mumumumumu(?) #plak


	3. Chapter 3

Jeng Jeng!

Author is back back back back.

OK, author bakal kasih keterangan umur dulu kayaknya banyak yang bingung nih hohohoho.  
Tao disini umurnya baru 17, Kris dan Chanyeol seumuran, 20 tahun. Nah kalau yang pada penasaran Kris itu hantu, gak kelihatan atau iblis, author gabisa kasih tau karena author juga gatau :O #plak  
Author gabisa kasih tau :3 baca aja kelanjutan ceritanya nanti gimana '3'

Ok? Sekian dari author *****ketjup #hoek langsung aja -3-

* * *

**Cast:  
EXO Member**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

_**-TR0068-**_

* * *

"HOAAAMM..." Tao menguap sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal-pegal. Ia baru saja dihukum karena tidur di dalam kelas. Oh ayolah! Hukuman ini tidak sebanding dengan perlakuannya tadi. Lihat, ia baru saja membersihkan satu lantai gedung sekolahnya. Sekolah ini bukan sekolah yang kekurangan lahan. Hey, jangan lupakan keadaan hari yang mulai gelap, ditambah lagi keadaan sekolah ini sepi bukan main. Tao yang kalian kenal dulu memang orang yang pemberani, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Kemana perginya keberanian itu? Oh salahnya saja Park Chanyeol yang menakutinya saat ia mandi. Lupakan soal itu, sekarang kita fokus kepada panda kesepian yang satu ini.

Tao tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya di kelas. Ia sedikit terburu-buru karena diluar sana sudah mulai gelap dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang pasti sedang menunggunya.

"Eh?" Tao menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Oh tidak, kenapa harus sekarang. Hujan sudah mulai turun, sedangkan Tao tidak membawa payung. Tentu kalian juga tidak lupa bahwa Tao ini paling benci dengan petir kan? Sekarang dia akan berteriak, seperti berusaha menyamai suara petir itu. Berterima kasihlah bahwa sekolah ini sudah sepi, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang memandang Tao aneh.

**-o0o-**

"Ah, kenapa hari ini Tao harus sial.." Tao tengah berjalan -sedikit berlari lebih tepatnya- sambil menutupi kepalanya menggunakan ranselnya. Percuma saja, lihat saja ukuran tas itu, benar-benar ukuran untuk wanita!

"Dasar bodoh.."

Tao mengenal suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Naga Berhati Dingin, Kris.

"Apa maumu gege? Tidak puaskah kau mengataiku bodoh setiap kali kita bertemu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak puas. Lihat saja tingkah bodohmu itu, benar-benar pantas ditertawakan." Kris langsung berjalan mendekati Tao. Entah sejak kapan Kris berjalan di belakangnya. Tentu saja Kris mendekati Tao seperti itu bukan untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' agar bisa menghangatkan Tao seperti ahjussi mesum diluar sana, ia hanya ingin membagi payungnya.

"Gege ini seperti hantu saja, selalu datang tiba-tiba!"

"Hey hey hey, seharusnya kau ini berterima kasih kepadaku, bukan berkata hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu.."

"Ya, ya, ya.. Terima kasih Kris-ge~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia cemas menunggumu.." Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang posisinya sekarang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Ah iya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu ge.." Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawalah, aku takut kau akan sakit bila kehujanan lagi.." Kris memberikan payungnya kepada Tao.

"T-tapi ge..."

"Tao!" Chanyeol memanggil Tao, Tao langsung saja menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Iya gege?"  
Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan Tao, mengapa ia tidak langsung menghampirinya saja?

"Ayo pulang, hujannya semakin besar" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Tao.

"T-tapi Kris ge.." Tao menoleh ke tempat dimana ia terakhir kali melihat Kris. Tidak ada. Kemana perginya tiang bendera itu? Mentang-mentang punya kaki panjang jadi ia bisa pergi dan menghilang dengan cepat. Itu pikir Tao.  
Chanyeol langsung memakaikan Tao helm sebelum kepalanya menjadi lebih basah.

Tao melihat payung yang diberikan Kris tadi. Chanyeol heran dengan tingkah Tao, tapi ya masa bodo, hanya hal sepele juga.

"Pakailah ini.." Chanyeol melepas jaket kulitnya dan memakaikannya ke Tao. Tidak perlu menunggu lama mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju apartment mereka.

**-o0o-**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Tao bisa bermalas-malasan, Minggu. Ok ini sudah hampir siang, dan Tao masih saja menempel dengan kekasihnya yang juga merupakan kekasih setiap orang. Apa lagi kalau bukan ranjang.

"Hey panda, ayo bangun..." Chanyeol mencoba menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Tao.

"Nghh.. Nanti saja ge.." Tao masih setia menempel dengan kekasihnya.

"Ayolah Tao.. ini su-ugh..." Chanyeol berhasil menarik selimut itu! Dan lihatlah apa yang sedang tersaji di depan matanya. Dua bongkahan permata-ah tidak, mungkin ini lebih indah daripada permata, menurut Chanyeol. Bisa ia lihat bokong Tao yang tercetak jelas dibalik celana ketatnya itu. Oh betapa sexy-nya dirimu ini Huang Zi Tao. Siapa yang akan menolakmu saat ini walaupun mereka disuluh memilih antara permata dan dirimu. Lihatlah posisi Tao tidur sekarang! Ia sedikit menungging.

Ah seandainya kalian bisa melihat Chanyeol saat ini. Kemungkinan kalian akan tertawa. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar, mukanya memerah, mata yang terfokus dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya, ditambah lagi sepertinya sang adik kecil Chanyeol juga ingin bangun untuk melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Oh Picasso, mungkin tangan terlatihmu tidak akan bisa menggambarkan pemandangan indah ini.

'Tidak Chanyeol, kau bisa saja melukai Tao! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, ya setidaknya untuk sekarang! Kau tidak boleh!' Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sebelum hal yang tidak diharapkan Tao tetapi diharapkan Chanyeol terjadi, Chanyeol langsung menutup tubuh Tao menggunakan selimut tadi.

"Ah.. la-lanjutkan saja tidurmu Tao.. G-gege tidak akan me-mengganggu.." Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kamar Tao dengan memasang raut muka datarnya. Ah, datar disini bukan berarti ekspresi dingin tetapi benar-benar datar. Lihat saja cara Chanyeol menjaga mulutnya agar tidak terbuka lagi. Ia benar-benar membuatnya datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama sang panda tertidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Walaupun tetap saja berat.

Gagal.

Tetapi ia tidak mungkin melanjutkan tidurnya. Itu sudah sangat lama! Mungkin ia akan lebih mirip disebut panda yang berhibernasi. Tanpa membuka indra penglihatannya itu, Tao mencoba mencari pintu.

Dapat! Tao membuka knop pintu itu dan mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol yang tengah menyantap sarapannya yang tertunda hanya bisa menatap Tao dalam diam. Mungkin jika ia tidak bisa menahan nafsu nya, saat ini Tao sedang dalam dekapannya dan Chanyeol asyik menggigiti bagian-bagian tubuh Tao.

Dapat lagi!

Tao menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi sarapannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tao keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol melepehkan sebagian sarapannya yang belum sempat ia telan. 'Oh astaga! Apa dosa yang kuperbuat!' Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati. Lihatlah Tao saat ini terlihat lebih menggoda. Rambut acak-acakan yang basah, bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos, Oh! Jangan lupa kedua tonjolan merah muda yang terpajang dengan indah didada bidangnya. Dan... handuk yang melingkar disekitar pinggang Tao sedikit turun, dan... ya... begitulah...

Saat Tao menghilang lagi dari pandangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menggaruk-garuk meja makan dengan frustasi.

**-o0o-**

Chanyeol saat ini sedang menemani Tao belanja. Ya mungkin saja ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang sempat ternoda tadi. Sudah 5 tas belanja yang menggantung di tangan Tao, dan 3 tas belanja yang menggantung di tangan Chanyeol. Astaga, mungkin lain kali ia akan melarang Tao untuk belanja!

Tao terus saja berjalan tanpa peduli arah, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Daaaaaan... bisa ditebak, mereka berakhir terpisah. Chanyeol sempat tidak menyadari bahwa Tao hilang dari pengawasannya. Bagaimana dengan Tao? Oh, jangan harap dia akan peduli dengan hal itu sebelum ia merasa puas dengan belanjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok! Hari sudah akan berganti malam, dan Tao baru saja menyelesaikan acara belanjanya.

"Huweeeeeee.. Tao dimana!?" Tao berjalan sambil menangis, memang sangat kekanakan tetapi ini justru membuat Tao terlihat lebih menggemaskan. "Chanyeol gege.. gege dimana.. huweeeee!" Tao kembali menangis.

"Tsk! Hey bodoh, berhentilah menangis! Berisik sekali."

Ugh! Suara itu lagi, apa sebenarnya yang ia mau dari Tao? Mengapa ia selalu saja muncul dan memanggil Tao bodoh? Tidak bisakah dia menyapanya dengan lebih ramah dan manis? Tunggu. Manis? Oh buat apa mengharapkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"HAAAA~! KENAPA HARUS GEGE YANG MUNCUL?!" Seperti tidak menerima kenyataan, Tao menangis lebih keras.

"Yak! Berhentilah menangis! Lebih baik kau bertemu denganku daripada kau terus tersesat seperti ini!" Tunggu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Tao saat ini sedang tersesat? Apa terlihat jelas sekali? Ah bisa jadi.

"Hiks hiks.." Tao mengusap air matanya.

"Dasar.." Kris mendekati Tao. Ia mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mulai menghapus sisa air mata Tao. Astaga, Tao terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini, apalagi jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Tao, ge. Tapi darimana gege bisa tahu kalau Tao tinggal disini?"

**Deg!**

Entah kenapa Kris terlihat sangat gugup saat ini. Tetapi Tao tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Y-ya.. aku pernah melihatmu memasuki apartment ini, jadi kukira kau tinggal disini." Kris memutar bola matanya, mencari inspirasi sepertinya? Ya mungkin untuk mengarang alasannya?

"Ah~ begitukah? Sekali lagi terima kasih ya gege.. ah! Bisakah gege tunggu sebentar? Tao ingin mengembalikan sesuatu" Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tao langsung saja masuk ke apartment nya.

"TAOOO!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"Gege, jangan sekarang, Tao harus mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari apa Tao?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Itu.. payung yang waktu itu Tao bawa saat kita kehujanan, terakhir Tao simpan di lemari dekat pintu, apa gege melihatnya?" Tanya Tao sambil terus mencari payung itu.

"Payung? Setahu gege waktu itu Tao tidak membawa apapun pulang."

'Ah... jangan-jangan payung itu hilang' Ucap Tao dalam hati. "Yasudah kalau begitu ge.."

Tao kembali keluar untuk menemui Kris, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Kris disana.

"Eh? Kris gege? Aish.. menghilang lagi..." Tao mengerang kecewa dan menutup pintu apartment nya itu.

"Kau mencari siapa Tao?"

"Itu... Kris gege... Orang yang mengantar Tao pulang tadi"

"Tapi bukankah tadi Tao pulang sendiri?" Chanyeol memasang raut muka kebingungan.

"Eh? Tapi-kan..." Tao juga mulai bingung dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Mungkin kau lelah, gege mengkhawatirkanmu, sebaiknya kau mandi dan cepatlah tidur." Tanpa pikir panjang Tao langsung melakukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Selesai ia mandi, Tao langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan bersiap tidur.

"Selamat malam panda..." Tao memeluk boneka pandanya. Memejamkan mata dan memasuki dunia mimpi. Tanpa Tao sadari, seseorang mengawasinya dari pojok kamarnya.

"Selamat malam Tao..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Mind to RnR?**_

* * *

Okeh, ini buat chapter 3 '-')7 Kalau ada masukan atau pertanyaan atau kata-kata cinta buat author #gak bisa ditulis di review(?) Xiexie~


End file.
